Wounds Heals, Scar Is Forever
by Pokelolo99
Summary: Bad things happens. Why? It just the way world works. Life is unfair and two human married couple will find out the hard way involuntary and can there marriage survive this or will it fall apart from one mistake? (Warning Lemon, not that extreme one.)


**New story, but a one time short. This is a preview and still written what I gave you is 1/3 of the draft and still acceptable to change. Check out my other stories in my profile and future works.**

****Thank you for reading and also review, follow or favorite. Any error please tell me. Note I don't own Pokémon, their rights, advertisement, merchandise and ect. Excuse my writing, my second language is English and just pure fiction.****

"Father asked us what was God's noblest work. Anna said men, but I said babies. Men are often bad, but babies never are." -Louisa May Alcott

**[Location]**

**"Speech"**

**_"Thought"_**

**(POV)**

* * *

><p>Wounds Heals, But Scar Is Forever.<p>

Chapter One: My Shining Knight.

[Hoenn Region,Rustboro City]

(Steve Nick, Jack the Third)

My wife Michelle Nick is age thirty two years old, and she was the sweetest woman I had ever met too, and, always concerned about others, and a very good Christian, like myself. She came from a good family, as did I.

She asked me if she should start getting a ride back from work with one of the workers. She can't wait thirty minutes for me, because the manufactory resides near where wild Pokémon like Mightyena sometime roam around in the trash bin including drug induce hobos. I asked who it was and she said he was Anthro Gallade who worked the same shift as she did and his name was Judith and married to his conservative strict wife Anthro Froslass, Ruby.

I known Judith and his wife for several weeks now, when Michelle start working and not being a housewife, she a proud woman. Gallade are noble and prideful knight Pokémon that live in honor and code said, " harm could come from it."

Then two weeks later Michelle said, "Judith and three or four other guys from work and some of their girlfriends get together and play cards all night because the sudden pay raise and I was wondering if I could go."

Here I am trying not to be jealous man she has knew since college, I considered that she had never strayed before and I would be asleep when she came in any way. So of course what did I say, "Darling that is perfectly fine with me, just be careful. Men can be touch feely when we are durnk." She laughs and taunts she be unfaithful and reminded me I use to be once unfaithful in our ten year marriage, through years of council and hot pan to my scar ass one night, we became one happy couple.

Friday night about 2 a.m. I heard my phone ring so I lump myself out of bed and answered it and it was Michelle, she said," Hey honey I am at Judith's house and I'm a little drunk so I am going to wait till the morning to come home. His wife Ruby is so nice cool to be around, and proud of his husband to be doing this, we need to get to know each other. We need more friends anyway."

Thinking about my wife's safety and know his strict conservative wife Ruby is there. Believe me, Ruby is a literally an ice queen and wonder how Judith put up with her on daily basis and said, "Okay honey I will see you in the morning.

Saturday morning around 11 a.m., she walked in the door hung over. She told me she was still tired and would fill me in later on. Michelle woke up that afternoon and had lunch then she took a shower and shaved. After dinner we were lying in bed and I asked what happened. She said, "Well we all played cards and drank and then I called you, talk to Ruby about some politics and stuff, serve me herbal tea and then I went to sleep on the couch on my stomach."

I said with an eye brow high," Is that all that happened."

She said," That's all that happened last night but this morning I saw all the guys and girlfriends walking out of the bedroom in their underwear and a few of them were naked. Ruby kicks their ass in the curve and boy you should've seen the cops arresting them."

I calmly said that I was very proud that she didn't join them.


End file.
